In-vehicle infotainment (IVI) systems can be generally classified as two categories: a) standalone unit, and b) bridged unit. The standalone IVI system receives its infotainment service through its own communication module with its own service plan. The standalone IVI system does not require a smartphone or a connection to a smartphone. The infotainment service plan of the standalone IVI system is bound with the vehicle and is not portable. Therefore, the standalone IVI system cannot support multiple users. The bridged IVI system depends on a paired smartphone as a bridge to receive its infotainment service. The smartphone can be paired with the bridged IVI system using wired or wireless connections, through which the smartphone provides the communication, processes data, and streams content for the head unit of the bridged IVI system to playback. The smartphone can also project a graphical user interface (GUI) to the head unit of the bridged IVI system and process user interactions or user inputs from the head unit. In the bridged IVI system, the infotainment service plan is bound to the smartphone and portable. This bridged IVI system supports multiple users, but the performance of this system is limited by the paired smartphone and the connection between the bridged IVI system and paired smartphone.
The user of a standalone IVI system may not desire the additional management responsibilities of managing a service plan for the smartphone and a second, separate service plan for the standalone IVI system. Also, when making a call from the standalone NI system, the user may prefer to keep the phone number associated with the second, separate service plan private from the recipient of the call, and instead provide a different phone number, such as the phone number associated with the smartphone, to the recipient of the call. The owner of a vehicle having a standalone NI system may desire to allow a family member to borrow the car, yet not allow the borrower to use the second, separate service plan for the standalone IVI system.